


He's giving her a present...

by danae24



Series: Ficlets of My Imagination [2]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danae24/pseuds/danae24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tiny tiny ficlet I wrote during sunday school because I was really bored on Valentine's weekend and because I knew no one was going to give me something, so I gave myself a sweet tiny sherlolly story.</p></blockquote>





	He's giving her a present...

A flurry of ribbon, tape and pieces of wrapping paper flew across the room, ending everywhere, except accomplishing the task. Frustrated, Sherlock threw the scissors against the wall, making them stick like a dart.

“You can plan a wedding and even learn to fold serviettes, but can’t wrap a single sweater?” Chuckled Mary, who was admiring the scene from the living room, toddler resting on her hip. “ I’m sure that the department store could have wrapped that for you”

“Technically yes, but it would lack the personal touch, plus… ” Sherlock stopped himself, and proceeded to mumble something, while turning his whole body around, avoiding Mary.

“What was that?”

More mumbles emanate from the kitchen.

“Sherlock, remember, I will find out the truth one way or another. I’m not afraid to shoot you.”

“I KNITTED THE JUMPER, ALRIGHT! I did it myself, since I couldn’t find a jumper I liked.” Finally admitted Sherlock, head still not meeting Mary’s, who was trying so hard to not laugh at the idea of Sherlock knitting.

Regaining his composure, Sherlock cleared his throat, opened the laptop laying beside him on the kitchen table and looked up a tutorial on gift wrapping.

15 minutes later, several screaming matches and lots of guidance from Mary, Sherlock finally managed to wrap the gift.

“Perfect. Thank goodness this other gift does not require wrapping.” He said while he laid the gift on top of the mantle and placed a black ring box on top.

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny tiny ficlet I wrote during sunday school because I was really bored on Valentine's weekend and because I knew no one was going to give me something, so I gave myself a sweet tiny sherlolly story.


End file.
